Pilot
"Pilot" was the first episode of season one of Hey What's Up Boy and the first of the overall series. It originally aired on April 20,2016. The episode was written by series creators Michael Jacobs and April Kelly and directed by John Tracy. Synopsis Opening in the cafeteria, we are introduced to Cody Matthews and his teacher, Mr. Feeny. Cody is questioned about eating candy for breakfast and Mr Feeny gets called out on his "orange drink" hidden in his coffee cup. Cody and his friends notice Mr Feeny sitting and talking with a new, female teacher. Shortly after, the bell rings and they head to class. There's an interactive discussion about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, in Mr Feeny's class, complete with two students portraying Romeo and Juliet but Cody isn't paying attention. He's listening to a ball game in class on his personal radio, Cody is quickly caught by Mr Feeny, who tries to lecture him about the meaning behind the play: the power of love. Cody doesn't care and after a few quips, he ends up with detention. Meanwhile, Cody's brother, Eric is excited about scoring a date with the hottest girl in the 10th grade. It just so happens that she's free on the same day he and Cody had tickets to see an important Phillies game. Cody is upset and argues the game is their special thing, and they made plans before Eric made his date. He tells his parents, hoping to get them on his side but they aren't sympathetic after learning Cody has detention the same day as the game. It seems Cody's teacher is also his neighbor and told them. Feeling that his brother and parents don't care about his feelings, Cody declares himself an orphan and moves into his tree house. That's where he sees into Mr Feeny's window and spots his teacher talking to someone on the phone before sitting to eat alone at a dinner set for two. Cody goes into his room for some clean underwear but is found by his mother who reveals that Eric ditching Cody for a girl is not unlike Cody ditching his father for his friends. People grow up and get new interests but it doesn't mean they're bad for it. With all this new information in mind, Cody is ready for detention. There's some wheedling from Cody before he tells Mr Feeny that he saw him eating dinner alone and uses it as proof that "the power of love" leads to nothing but pain. Mr Feeny goes into a speech about love and its many interpretations by poets, playwrights, and philosophers. He ends his speech by using Cody's family as proof that "the power of love" is worth it. He dismisses Cody who decides to move out of his tree house and apologize to his father for ditching him for his friends. When Eric comes back from the game, miserable that his nerves ruined his date with Heather, Cody convinces him to call her back because "I'm told love is worth it". In the end, Cody has tea with his little sister, Morgan and insists he'll never be too old for her, or ditch her for a girl. The credits tag show Mr Feeny asking the new teacher out to dinner and reveals he made the two salads for him and his sister the other night who cancelled at the last minute. Cast Main Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:HWB Episodes